The St. Louis application from Dr. Strump includes an abstract of the research objectives and the study protocol. The Baltimore Center in the CAMP Research Program is committed to participate in the continuing follow-up and evaluation of the CAMP cohort of asthmatic children. The Baltilmore CAMP research team is composed of senior staff and faculty many who have been long-term participants in the CAMP research protocol. Thus, experienced staff and leadership, excellent clinical research facilities, and the well-cared-for cohort of 128 participants in the original CAMP protocol are all available for the proposed extended evaluations. The Baltilmore Center had the highest percentage of original CAMP participants signing consent forms to continue in the CAMP-CS protocol now underway. High follow-up rates have also been maintained, and data acquisition has been of consistently high quality. The Baltimore Center had been an enthusiastic participant in the CAMP from its inception, and has pledged to provide high-qualLty results in the proposed follow-up studies.